1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small antenna technology using circuit resonance instead of wave resonance by using a predetermined pattern that may be printed or made of an iron structure, or any other suitable material, printed on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and/or formed on a tool such as a carrier and an electric circuit connected thereto in order to decrease a spatial constraint and a cost and shorten a development period in a mobile terminal supporting various additional functions such as Global Positioning Service (GPS), Bluetooth (BT), WiFi, and other similar and/or suitable functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal may include various kinds of wireless communication units in order to perform wireless communication functions. In addition, the wireless communication units may perform the wireless communication functions using an antenna corresponding thereto. Currently, the mobile terminal may include a communication unit such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication unit, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and any other similar and/or suitable type of communication unit, for wireless communication with a base station, a communication unit such as a WiFi communication unit, a Wireless Broadband (Wibro) communication unit, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wimax) communication unit, and any other similar and/or suitable type of communication unit, for connection with the Internet network, a communication unit such as a Bluetooth communication unit, a Near-Field Communication (NFC) unit, and any other similar and/or suitable type of communication unit, for near field communications and/or short range communications, a GPS receiving unit, and any other similar and/or suitable communication unit. The communication units as described above may include antennas for performing the wireless communication using Radio Frequency (RF) communication with objects external to the mobile terminal. That is, the current mobile terminal may include a plurality of antennas for performing the wireless communication functions. Therefore, the antenna should be miniaturized and/or have a small size thereof in order to mount the plurality of antennas to the mobile terminal.
A Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA) is a type of a small antenna. In the case of the PIFA type used in the mobile terminal, ¼ wavelength of usable frequency is needed. For example, in the case of a GPS antenna, which has a frequency band of 1.575 GHz, a physical length of 4.7 cm in the air is needed, and in the case of an LTE antenna, which has a frequency band of 700 MHz band, a physical length of 10.7 cm in the air is needed. Therefore, since the mobile terminal of the related art should support various wireless communication functions including the plurality of antennas, there is a problem that the plurality of antennas may occupy a significant space of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, there is a limitation in manufacturing mobile terminals having a plurality of antennas and a small size. In addition, since resonance of the antenna may be determined by the physical length of the antenna, a longer amount of time may be needed for tuning at the time of manufacturing design and development steps, such as a modification of a mold and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for small antenna technology using circuit resonance instead of wave resonance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.